Rinko Kougyoku
is the heroine of the first Jewelpet anime series. She is a normal junior high school girl who has been assigned a mission to find the lost Jewelpets on Earth alongside her friends Minami Asaoka and Aoi Arisugawa. She is also the human partner of Ruby. Personality Rinko is an ordinary girl who has a lot of dreams in her life. She shows a bit of shyness towards others but sometimes left out, thought she resolves them later on. Rinko also shows a lot of tendencies towards her fears, sometimes overcoming her arcrophobia when she tries to convince Garnet or being determined to take all the risks, even if she wanted to be more confident using Ruby's failed magic. She also has a good sense of justice, usually wanting to protect others and shown to take action for the sake of her friends and getting all the lost Jewelpets back to Jewel Land, no matter the risk. Usually, after she obtains the Jewel Stick, she starts to gain confidence though using the said item would take her a while to get used to. Rinko herself also shows signs of tendencies towards some people, especially to her partner Ruby. Rinko often acts like a big sister to Ruby thought sometimes scolding her on anything wrong she does. Sometimes she and the Jewelpet get along nicely in the end, and often in some situations that the two need to work together to overcome a lot of obstacles. Also, she has some rivalry issues with Akira Nanase, her neighbor, and usually hated him when he treated her badly, thought in the later episodes she shows signs of falling in love with him, later on became real in the end. Rinko's lovelife is somehow complicated at some points as she wanted a prince to actually sweep off her feet someday. After she met Andy, she started to fall in love with him, to Akira's despise. After she knew Dian was Andy, she still shows feelings to him and tries to stop him from destroying the city. Skills Rinko's Magical Skills is very reliant on magical items she obtain from the magicians to awaken Jewelpets. Using Ruby's Jewel Charm, she and Ruby can officially awaken a Jewelpet from its sleeping state using the magical phrase . In episode 14, both Ruby and Rinko use the Jewel Pocketbook to awaken Jewelpets and also find the lost Jewel Charms on earth. Also, she uses the pocketbook to find Diana's location. After she obtains the Jewel Stick, Rinko finally evolved into a full pledged magician, thought she has problems on casting her own magic. However, she can still use the wand to awaken the Jewelpets from their Jewel Charm State, as well as casting magic. History First encounter with Ruby In the beginning of the series, Rinko is having problems with herself after being chosen to give a speech to the new students, seeing that she could mess up. Her friend Minami tries to cheer her upon that time and said everything will be ok. That night after the Jewel Charms were scattered in Earth, Rinko herself saw Ruby's Jewel Charm landed in her drinking glass and phoned Minami about it. The next day, she and her friend goes to the jewelry store to examine the jewel, but then got into a jewelry store robbery. They were saved by a man named Keigo Tatewaki and saw the red jewel Rinko has. He then explained to them that he was working for a special organization which is linked to the great magicians of Jewel Land and told them about the Jewelpets and also told them that all of them were scattered all over town. Rinko accepted the offer on gather all the Jewelpets back to Jewel Land and awakened Ruby using the Jewel Pocketbook. In the first time Ruby casted her Magic, she said everything will be alright tomorrow for the speech, and in a series of unlucky events, she somehow got the courage to face the crowd and welcome the new students. Gathering the group After that time, Rinko and Minami both started their search for the charms on Earth. For their first search, thet encountered Garnet's Jewel Charm and awaken her in her Charm state. But when Garnet runs away and they decided to find where she is, Rinko convinced her while climbing up, saying that Minami once protected her when she was a kindergarderner and made her happy. Not knowing she still has fear of heights, Rinko fainted and Ruby came to save her. In persuation to make Garnet use her magic, Minami took her back to her home and she sees Minami's room covered in pink. In agreement, Garnet uses her magic and Miyamato comes and eats okonomiyaki, agreeing to join the group. In another search, Rinko learned that Aoi is leaving Japan for good and is going to Britain to study. Before that day, Rinko and the two Jewelpets goes to her mansion and had a little talk with Aoi, convincing her that she got friends and Rinko wanted to be her friend before she leaves. Thought Aoi was saddened when she found out that Ruby and Garnet are spying on her room after they saw Sapphie's Jewel Charm. The next day, the ground rushed to the Airport and tries to convince her to stay. With no options left, both her and Ruby awakened Sapphie from her Jewel Charm state and convinced her that Sapphie's magic can guarantee her to make her have friends. After she agrees, Sapphie casted her magic and hilarity ensures, thought it made Aoi happy and finally leaves Japan. However the next day, she returned to school and decided to stay with them and agreeing to search for the lost Jewelpets. Meeting Akira At first, they were sworn enemies, and couldn't get along. He even makes fun of her pronouncing "Orange" incorrectly. As the show went on, their feelings became more apparent, and they blush often. However, when Andy(Dian) came along, she starts falling for him because he's a prince. She believed Andy so much that when Keigo Tatewaki did all the research and confirmed he wasn't a real prince, she didn't listen, even when Akira confessed his feelings to her, instead rejects him, and says he's harsh and nothing like a gentleman. After Rinko gets tricked by Andy/Dian, she becomes brainwashed/controlled to marry Andy, but she still has some awareness in her, so hesitated awhile before letting him put the ring on. After that, she was asked who her prince is since hesitated, and she chose Akira. They then fall while Rinko is still brainwashed/controlled. Akira, remembering Garnet saying that a kiss will awake the princess, kissed her and she woke up. After this arc, their feelings become so apparent that even Labra knew. In the end, they both confessed their love for each other and were about to kiss, until Ruby interrupted them. Andy Savior of Jewel Land Other Appearances In episode 21b of Jewelpet Magical Change, Rinko makes an cameo appearance in one of Ruby's recorded videos where she's shown reading a book, along with the previous human protagonists of the entire anime series' run. Trivia * Rinko is the Jewelpet equivalent to Uta Yumeno of the sibling franchise Onegai My Melody, as both girls are timid but determined when the situation calls for it. * Rinko is voiced by Eri Kamei, a former member of the all-girl group Morning Musume. **This is her first, and so far only time where she ever voiced an anime character, same for Minami Asaoka and Charon's voice actress. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Jewelpet (anime) Category:Ruby's Partner Category:Article stubs Category:Incomplete articles Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Non-Jewelpets Category:Protagonists